


Broken: The Collection

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of angst drabbles and ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. she thought it was

It had been 2 months since their breakup.

Yongsun stared at the mug of hot coffee sitting on the table in front of her listlessly. Her face was bare of any make-up. The dark circles under her eyes were more prominent now but she didn’t care anymore.

There was no one to look pretty for anyway.

“Yongsun, don’t do this to yourself.” Byulyi said from across the table. Yongsun looked up, the familiar bitterness pricking at her insides. Her eyes wistfully traced the sharp outline of the younger girl. From her long slender fingers, folded neatly in front of her, to the crisp blazer that complimented her figure perfectly.

“Do what?”

“Torturing yourself like this. You deserve to be happy.”

“I can’t be happy. Not anymore.” She locked gazes with Byulyi, feeling the familiar swell of want in her chest as the words left her lips in a painful whisper. “Not without you.”

Byulyi smiled sadly.

“You know that can’t happen.”

“Can’t,” Yongsun leaned forward. “Or won’t?”

“Both.” Byulyi answered, words ringing resolutely in the relatively quiet space of the cafe.

“Do you still want me like I want you?” Yongsun asked, desperate.

Desperate for a love that didn’t exist, that had been blown out like a flame, that had left behind the broken shards of a future that would never happen.

Left her blistering, struggling, after a love gone too soon.

A chase that had no end.

Byulyi’s answer was to place a hand over hers.

“Yongsun-unnie, what are you doing?”

Yongsun looked up, almost ready to lash out at the intruder for daring to interrupt them, but any anger she had disappeared instantly when she saw Hyejin’s stern face, fingers gripping the handle of her bag so tightly that Yongsun could see her knuckles turn white.

“Hyejin…”

“Unnie, let’s go home.” Hyejin grabbed her hand and pulled her up, eyes cloudy with an emotion Yongsun couldn’t decipher.

“But Byulyi-”

“There’s no one there.” Hyejin looked at her, clearly upset. “You were talking to yourself again, unnie.”

Yongsun turned to look at the seat opposite again.

It was empty.

All that was left was a lingering warmth on her hand and a cold cup of coffee.


	2. you are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the tumblr prompt:
> 
> Q: Your OTP has to sing a duet together. What song would it be?
> 
> A: You are my Sunshine while one is dying

moonsun au where yongsun is dying and asks byulyi to sing to her because yongsun has always loved to hear byulyi sing and she wants to go with byulyi’s voice lulling her to sleep.

So, Byulyi sings. Yongsun laughs.

“Why’d you pick this song?” Yongsun’s eyes grow dim, her smile is weak. Byulyi chokes back a sob, holds Yongsun’s hand tight.

So _tight_  she’s sure Yongsun won’t go anywhere, won’t leave her behind.

“I thought it was pretty fitting.” She forces a watery laugh, presses a soft kiss to Yongsun’s forehead.

“Sing it again for me.” Yongsun whispers, eyes fluttering shut as Byulyi clears her throat.

“You are my sunshine,” Byulyi starts, voice soft. “my only sunshine.”

“You make me happy when skies are grey.” Yongsun continues, hand squeezing Byulyi’s back just as tight. Byulyi strokes Yongsun’s hair as she starts to fall asleep. “You never know dear, how much I… love you…”

Byulyi’s continues singing, even when the hand she’s holding onto grows limp, when the only breathing in the room is hers, when the tears don’t stop falling.

“ _Please don’t take,”_

Her voice cracks halfway.

_“my sunshine away._ ”

Yongsun never wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> def gonna expand this into a longer oneshot


	3. it's a tragedy, really

“Byul, no, please, no,” she begs. “I love you- please I love you,”

Byulyi can't hear her anymore. She is in a place Yongsun can’t reach. Her lips part slightly.

Yongsun leans in, grabs her hands tighter, ears straining to hear just a word, something, anything-

“Wheein,” she says breathlessly. A name.

Byulyi’s cracked lips struggle to form a weak smile and Yongsun feels something dark steal her soul in that instant.

Suddenly she is pushed aside, only held steady by large hands - her boyfriend, she realises - as she watches a young woman, holding her Byulyi tight, sobbing, yelling her name over and over _and over_ again and it’s a sickening realisation that Yongsun’s too late when Wheein hurriedly presses a kiss to Byulyi’s lips.

“Wheein,” Byulyi says it so gently, it almost hurts to listen. “Why are you crying? Don’t cry.”

“You’re hurt, Byulyi-unnie, there’s blood _everywhere,_ I can’t- it won’t stop, it's _not stopping-_ " Yongsun hears the woman – Wheein – choke out. Her words are incoherent, mixed in with desperate tears and gasping breaths. Her hands, warm with crimson blood, presses on Byulyi’s wound, tries to stop the sickening flow of blood from a faintly beating heart.

Byulyi bleeds out on the grass and soil and Yongsun hates the colour red.

And while Byulyi’s heart stops bleeding, Yongsun’s one never does.

* * *

A/N: was gonna be a full-length story but i wrote a ficlet instead believe me im confused too

 


	4. she leaves, she's gone

The room is dark, silent. Yongsun feels like she isn’t at home. It doesn’t feel like home anymore. Not with Byulyi standing at the front door, duffel bags at her side and bloodshot eyes looking at the floor.

Yongsun is resolute, firm; doesn’t budge an inch even when the heavy weight of guilt burdens her and tells her to let Byulyi go.

“We can talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Solar.” There it is again.

“Stop _calling me_ that.” She hisses, the hurt poisoning her throat. Byulyi says nothing else. “Please. Just- put your bags inside our room. I’ll make us something to drink.”

Byulyi sighs, heavily, deeply; her shoulders drop even lower, fatigue dragging her down. Yongsun’s eyes shift away from the sight.

“Stop. Let’s stop this, please. I’m tired.” Byulyi’s stare is hazy, almost like she isn’t really there and Yongsun’s resolve falters a little more. “I’m so tired, Solar.”

“I am too, so stay here tonight. It’s late and-“ Yongsun tries but Byulyi cuts her off without any mercy.

“I’m tired of this- of _us_. I’m tired of being in love with someone who won’t love me back as much.” Byulyi looks so broken, so utterly defeated and it comes as a heart-stopping shock to Yongsun because when did it get this bad?

When did Byulyi start to lose her shine?

When did she start to look less than Byulyi and more like Moonbyul, the stranger she met at the beginning of their long journey?

Yongsun can’t remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to post it here after posting it on twitter


End file.
